The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Content on a phone may be access from a computing device, e.g., a personal computer (PC), by connecting a cable between them, or by setting up a File Transfer Protocol (FTP) server/client model. Also, using UoIP (Universal Serial Bus (USB) over Internet Protocol (IP)) provided by Intel®, one may access remote USB devices on the PC wirelessly with great convenience and ease of use.